Waiting Under the Mistletoe Pays Off
by viettvnt
Summary: Christmas Oneshot Fic! TalaXOc Lillian is a girl who has a crush on a major hottie in her school.Too shy to admit her feelings, she watches from afar but sumthing unexpecting happens on Christmas Eve...


**Vietvn: Tees the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la la la la la! Oh, i know how u peeps might be sick and tired of those carols...or so i heard in the news. Anyways! I'm bak!! with another oneshot!! my first attempt was a sad one, i it looked over and saw sooo many erros ; so to brighten up the holiday, here's my gift from me to you readers who luv Tala so much. Its a TalaXOc so hope u enjoy it!**

**Waiting Under the Mistletoe Pays Off**

A young girl is seen, walking along the pathway to a park in the night as soft snow gently fell from the dark sky. She held her long,black cotton coat that reached to her knees close to her as a chilling breeze brush against her cheeks, her dark brunette hair lifting into the air slightly and falling back down elegantly to her shoulders again. She sighed, it wasn't really a cold night but she never really liked it when the temperature dropped to even the slightest degree. Her soft, honey brown eyes glanced around the empty park. Lamp posts were dimly lighting the park, mostly standing over a wooden bench.

She continued walking until she came to her favourite spot in the park. It wasn't anything special, for it was just under an evergreen tree that grew in the park's green grass which was now covered lightly with snow, off to the side. No one usually comes to the secluded spot so the girl, known as Lillian, found the place quite peaceful. She had been coming to the very same tree ever since summer. Lillian went up the tree's trunk and lightly leaned against it while looking up at the night sky. Though it was snowing, there was barely any visible clouds, just wisp of them here and there. A full moon was out too which illuminated the tall trees of the park nicely, almost in an eerie, mysterious glow. She smiled at the scene before her, it was the only place where she could think clearly. But that soon lead her to thoughts of today's morning events.

She frowned slightly, she didn't really like to dwell in the past. Once something happens, it will soon be forgotten so there's no point in remembering it for too long. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't pull her mind away from those past events. She felt the need to replay them once more.

**Earlier that Day...**

_Lillian had just exited her english classroom and was heading towards her locker. As she put away her things to get ready for lunch, she heard a high pitch squeal coming down the hall. She side glanced over to the source, a look of disgust washed over her feminin features. Ever since she came into highschool as a freshman year, her former crush would trail right after her. It was only luck that he happened to go to the same highschool as her. Now she was in the 10th grade_**(A/N: Everyone's 16)**_. Lillian was already getting sick and tired of seeing girls constantly swooning over him but what girl couldn't? Well, she consider herself an acception. His name is Tala Valkov, a drop dead gorgeous russian who is everything beyond a girls' expectation of prince charming. Lillian sighed and shook her head, she was beginning to wonder if he actually ENJOYS being swooned by girls, seeing as he had already dated a fair number of them but all not lasting too long. He was perfect in a girl's eyes; hot, popular, hot, funny, charming, has a smile that can make any girl melt, hot, adorable personality, rich and was hot already mentioned in the list yet?_

_He was your average player in highschool. Lillian had to admit that she was a fool to fall in love with a player, knowing all too well that they can't be trusted in a serious relationship._

_" Tala!!! You want to sit with me for lunch? " asked a girl while batting her eyelashes among the crowds of female highschoolers. Lillian also had to admit another foolish thing too, she envied the girls that had enough courage to squeal and say all these preppy things in front of his face. She, on the otherhand, was the complete opposite. She preferred things ordinary girls wouldn't. She liked peace and quiet, sketching, reading, writing and basically anything that involves as little sound as possible. She never really liked to go to the mall, only if the occasion calls for it. Lillian was also shy and spoke timidly in a soft tone of voice. Numerous times, the teacher had to ask her to speak up in order to hear her._

_Lillian sighed once again, grabbed her coat and lunch and headed outside the school to eat. Even though it was fairly cold, she didn't mind as long as it was silent. She brushed her bangs back from the wind that had tossed it astray. She laughed at herself mentally, wondering as to why she cared so much about how her hair looks when she doesn't consider herself pretty in the first place. Lillian compares to herself with other girls too many times, she would be no match for their looks. She was too plain and simple, that's why no guys would go out on a date with her, not that she minded. After she ate her lunch in peaceful silence, she got up and headed back in. The halls were empty as she headed to her locker to pack away her stuff and get ready for the next period. Her rosy cheeks were clearly visible against her pale skin but they still had a faint peachy tone to it. She was unaware of a pair of icy blue orbs watching her closely as she rummaged through her locker, looking for her text book._

_She stepped on the edge of her locker to reach for the top shelf in hopes of finding her missing book. For her age, she also considered herself short. Lillian reached into her locker on the top shelf, one hand clinging to the lower shelf to keep herself from falling over and the other rummaging in the top shelf. When her hands finally grasped the hard covered text book, she pulled it towards her but by too much which caused her to tip slightly back and lose her footing completely and her hands slipped off the lower shelf as well._

_" Ah! " she managed to gasp out as she braced herself for the impact. Lillian felt the force of gravity pull her to the ground but what she didn't expect was to land into someone's warm embrace. Her eyes were shut tightly in fear of the impact but soon snapped open when she realized that she wasn't on the ground like she had expected to be._

_" Hey, you should be more careful. " came a deep male voice. It was clearly filled with amusement. She looked up and realized it was Tala, who had saved her from the fall. She was slightly leaning towards him and was fairly close to him, which caused her to blush a nice shade of crimson red. But that only caused Tala to chuckle at her surprised and emberassed expression._

_She abruptly got out of his embrace and looked down towards the ground while holding the text book close to her chest._

_" I-I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you, Tala. " she said softly but was surprised at how easily his name rolled off her tounge, " I was being clumsy again... "_

_" Nah, its ok. Just watch out next time, wouldn't want you getting hurt. " Tala replied, smirking at her reply but on the inside, he was shocked at himself for letting something like that slip._

_" Well, see you later Lil. " Before Lillian could respond, he was already walking off towards the lunchroom. In Tala's mind, the only reason why he had just walked off so quickly like that was because he didn't want her to get suspicious. Of course he knew her, for a long time too. He just didn't want her to know that he was always watching her from afar._

_Lillian was left confused at his actions, why would someone as great as him take the time to save **her** from falling? The only reasonable scene for him to show up was **after** she fell, then he would probably come up and ask her if she was alright. But he just jumped in and saved her without a second thought. She was also shocked that he called her by her nickname._

_She shook her head, shrugging off the thought -maybe he heard it from around school from different people- and went to pick up her fallen notebooks just as the bell rang for next class to start._

**End of Flashback**

Lillian shook her head, what was so important about that event? She growled in annoyance, she doesn't want to consider herself as one of the crazy fangirls that always crowd around Tala everytime he passes by. Lillian wasn't the type of girl to do so. It was only in her mind that she admitted that she had a crush on him. It's been quite a while now since those days. Lillian smiled at herself softly, it's quite surprising for her to hold onto a person as their crush for so long even though that person had already dated more than one girl.

She just can't seem to get him out of her system; his smirks and the occasional charming smiles and his icy blue eyes. Lillian snapped out of her daydreaming, ' _Woah...I am NOT going gah-gah over him. ' _Truth be told, she has what everyone calls an inner Lillian**(A/N: Inner Sakura XD) **She only expresses her fun, goofy, adorable side only to close friends and family. At school though, she was a totally different person; shy, timide, a side line person. People can describe her as a complicated shy little girl that was unpredictable. Lillian looked up to the moon and took in its beauty then glanced back to look around the neighbouring houses near the park. Through some of the windows, Lillian could see large christmas trees that were decorated brightly with lights and ornaments.

Of course...How could she forget that it was christmas eve? The only reason why she's out here was because she wanted to get away from the loud, noisy party going on at her house. She let out a barely audible chuckle at her slowness, ' _Guess the cold is getting to me. ' _

She was just about to get lost in her thoughts again when she could hear faint footsteps crunching on the light packing snow. Lillian glanced up to see if the pair of footsteps belonged to anyone that opposes a threat to her. She stared at the figure intently until the moon's light and the lamp post's light made the person's features visible. It was none other than Tala, in his own winter coat, strolling along the path of the park like she had done before.

Lillian glanced away quickly when he spotted her and began to make his way towards the tree she was leaning on.

' _Ok Lillian, stay calm...don't try and blush cuz the cold is going to make it so visible that it'll look like Rudolph's nose._**(A/N: Aha! Christmas related joke X) ) **His face and features soon became very clear when he stopped about a couple of steps away from her. His red bangs slightly blowing in the winter breeze and his ice blue eyes fixed on her.

" Hey Lil. " he greeted in a husky voice. Lillian returned the greeting with a soft smile.

" Hey, Tal. " She laughed mentally at herself for using his nickname. She never called him by his nickname, she was too shy to, especially around other people.

" So what you doing out here? " he asked casually while looking around the empty park.

" Just came here to get some peace and quiet. " she replied softly.

" Hn...I see. "

" What about you? " Lillian wanted to ask something along the lines of, ' what about you? I thought you would be off partying at your friends place instead of out here ' but she chose not to.

" Just came out here to enjoy the winter air. Reminds me of Russia but it's way more colder over there than here. " Lillian shook her head in understandment, to him this is probably nothing. There was an awkward moment of silence until Tala broke it with his own sentence.

" I want to ask you something and I think you're the kind of person to answer it. " She looked at him straight in the eye with a questioning look, so he continued, " I met a girl in grade 8. She was pretty and cute in her own way. She was shy and timid but since I was too back then, I never got the chance to tell her something. So over the past few years, I've been dating girls to see how love was actually like but it just doesn't seem right. So on Christmas, I was planning on telling her about my feelings for her but I'm afraid that I'll mess up and ruin my chance with her. What do you think I should do? "

Lillian looked at him with a very confused look, she just couldn't believe that Tala was asking her for advice. Out of all the people, it was her. She shook her head slowly in understandment and thought on it for a while until she finally spoke.

" Well...I'm not really an expert myself. But I say, you should tell her if you've been waiting so long. I'm pretty sure she's a nice and understanding girl to know how you feel even if she doesn't return the feeling she has for you. Take a chance and go for it, who knows, she might like you back. " ' _I mean how could anyone reject you? ' _She wanted to add that but it seems out of line for her so she stuck with what she just said and kept it her final responce. Tala looked at her with understanding eyes and shook his head slowly.

" Yeah... I should do that. "

" Well you should get going on finding the girl then, it's already christmas eve. " Lillian said with a shrug and looked off to the side. She didn't notice that Tala was stepping closer to her.

" No need. " He replied in the same husky tone, it was then that his hot breath could be felt on her cheeks. She glanced back to the front only to be met by Tala warm lips crashing down on hers, it was only moments later that Lillian responded to the kiss and kissed back. Now she understood what Tala had meant about the whole story, he was referring to her. She snaked her arms around his neck as he did with her waist and they were both drawn into a passionate kiss. Both pulled apart from lack of air, both staring at each other with loved filled, longing eyes.

" I love you, from the very first time I met you. " Lillian chuckled softly.

" I don't find myself pretty, you know so why me? "

" Because you're sweet personality and the way you can be shy and fun at the same time. " He replied with a soft smile that could make any girl melt, " To me, you're the most beautiful girl I've layed my eyes on. "

" I have to confess one thing too. " Lillian said while looking down shyly, " I had a crush on you back then til now too. "

" Guess we're the same. " He said. He looked up towards the night sky but something caught his eyes which made a smirk appear on his lips.

" What? " asked Lillian.

" Look. " He said, nodding his head towards something in the tree. Lillian looked up and saw something that made her laugh, near the branch of the evergreen tree hidden so well was a single mistletoe, gleaming in the moonlight from the little specks of water from the melting snow on it.

" You know what that means. " he said smugly. Lillian let a smile appear on her face as she looked back at him.

"So what if I do? " she asked just as smugly. He smirked at her and pulled her into another unsuspecting, passionate kiss again. The second time they pulled away from their kiss, they rested their foreheads against each others.

" Merry Christmas, Lil. "

" Merry Christmas, Tal. " she replied smiling, ' _I can't believe all this time, I've been standing under a mistletoe. I guess it was worth the wait...' _

**TA-DA!! And yet another oneshot!! Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza! Happy Hannahka and a Happy New Year!!! XD Remember to R&R!**


End file.
